criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
With Great Power Comes Great Dread
With Great Power Comes Great Dread 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-second case in Harwell. It takes place in Sparking Streets appearing as the second case of the district. Plot After the team received a call from an officer saying that there's been a murder at Tsunami Entertainment, they rushed over to their headquarters. They met with officer Wyatt Parker who brought to them to the CEO's office where they then found the dead body of CEO Aileen Brock. As a first witness, Wyatt was added to the suspect list and questioned why he was meeting with the victim, explaining that with C3 coming up, Aileen requested the police to assist as security. After that, Tsunami vice president Jeff Keppler and the victim's daughter Carmen Brock were also suspected. Later, Scarlett called the duo, saying that there's a big group of people causing a riot outside of Tsunami's HQ. At the street, they calmed down the crowd and cleared it out, telling them to leave and let the police do their job. They then decided to have a look around the street, where they found an earpiece belonging to secret service agent Nicholas Masters. He told them that he was deployed to investigate in Sparking Streets after the US Secret Service also got word of POWER, surprising Brooklyn and the player, not knowing that anyone else knew about POWER. Then, they investigated the conference room again and suspected Tsunami Ent.'s social media manager Edna Brown, who wasn't happy about how Aileen treated her employees. After that, the detectives found out that two of their suspects were fighting on the main street. Finally, social media manager Edna Brown was arrested for the murder. Edna denied all accusations but soon confessed to the crime, saying that she wouldn't have had to do it if the victim didn't plan to fire her. The duo was confused about Edna's confession, asking her why Aileen wanted to fire her. Edna explained that after the huge controversy she caused after releasing a certain post on Tsunami's Buzzer, she was planning on firing her''. Edna heard Aileen talk about this on her phone so she begged her to not fire her. The victim was not assumed, so Edna grabbed a sword from a knight statue Aileen had in her office. Not knowing that the sword real, Edna charged toward Aileen to scare her. This ended with the sword piercing Aileen's chest and Edna lost in shock, realizing she killed someone. At court, Judge Blade sentenced her to 16 years in prison. Post-trial, Jeff Keppler called the police station and asked for help. When the duo arrived at Tsunami Ent., Jeff said that he was almost ready to take over the company as CEO after Aileen's death but told them that he lost some important documents, asking if they could find them for him. After investigating the conference room again, they found the documents and gave them back to him. Jeff was very thankful and even gave the player some make-up for a character in ''World of Witchcraft. The duo then decided to have another talk with Diana, telling her that if she decides to conduct intense research on POWER, they would be scared for her. She didn't care, saying that she would do anything to get her brother back from them, requesting that since the US Secret Service is also investigating POWER, they should start by asking agent Nicholas Masters if he would share some of their evidence. Agent Masters wasn't keen on the idea of sharing private intel with the police but did say that he would help them if he can confirm to trust them. After finding his lost phone and having a talk with Michael about him, they decided that if Nicholas would agree to help their investigations, he would trust him. They told him what the chief said and said that if he has any valuable information to share, he can come to the HPA. Nicholas thanked them for the request but said that he had to think about it again. Finally, the team remembered that it was the day that Joshua Crane would come back to Harwell, so Anthony and the player got in the car to drive over to Joshua Crane Ent.'s headquarters! Summary Victim * 'Aileen Brock '(found with a big cut wound in her chest) Murder Weapon * '''Fantasy Sword Killer * Edna Brown Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats beef jerky. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats beef jerky. *This suspect listens to EDM. *This suspect is superstitious. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats beef jerky. *This suspect listens to EDM. *This suspect is superstitious. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats beef jerky. *This suspect listens to EDM. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats beef jerky. *This suspect listens to EDM. *This suspect is superstitious. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer eats beef jerky. * The killer listens to EDM. * The killer is superstitious. * The killer wears glasses. * The killer weighs under 140 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate CEO's Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shredded Paper, Notebook; New Suspect: Wyatt Parker; Victim identifed: Aileen Brock) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer eats beef jerky) * Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Threat) * Analyze Threat. (09:00:00; Result: The killer listens to EDM) * Examine Notebook. (Result: New Crime Scene: Conference Room) * Confront Officer Parker about the murder. * Investigate Conference Room. (Clues: Faded List, Locked Phone) * Examine Faded List. (Result: New Suspect: Jeff Keppler) * Ask Mr. Keppler about the victim. * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Carmen Brock) * Tell Carmen about her mother's death. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Paper, Trash Can) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Earpiece) * Analyze Earpiece. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Nicholas Masters) * Confront Agent Masters. (Result: Nicholas eats beef jerky, Nicholas listens to EDM) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Talk to Wyatt Parker again) * Ask Wyatt about the note. (Result: Wyatt eats beef jerky) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Horseshoe) * Analyze Bloody Horseshoe. (12:00:00; Result: The killer is superstitious; New Crime Scene: Whiteboard) * Investigate Whiteboard. (Clues: Laptop, Bag) * Examine Laptop. (Result: Victim's Laptop) * Analyze Victim's Laptop. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Jeff Keppler again) * Talk to Jeff about the victim's plans. (Result: Jeff eats beef jerky, Jeff listens to EDM, Jeff is superstitious) * Examine Bag. (Result: New Suspect: Edna Brown) * Question Edna about the murder. (Result: Edna eats beef jerky, Edna listens to EDM) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Office Building. (Clues: Faded Newspaper; Talk to Carmen Brock again, Talk to Jeff Keppler again) * Calm Carmen down. (Result: Carmen eats beef jerky, Carmen listens to EDM, Carmen is superstitious) * Ask Jeff why he fought with the victim's daughter. * Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Talk to Edna Brown again) * Confront Edna about the article. (Result: Edna is susperstitious) * Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Sword Sheath; Murder weapon identified: Fantasy Sword) * Examine Sword Sheath. (Result: Clear Substance) * Analyze Clear Substance. (09:00:00; Result: The killer wears glasses) * Analyze Bloody Sword. (15:00:00; Result: The killer weighs under 140 lbs) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Be the Envy of Success (2/6)! Be the Envy of Success (2/6) * See what Jeff wants. (Result: New Clues on Conference Room) * Investigate Conference Room. (Clues: Binder) * Examine Binder. (Result: Documents) * Analyze Documents. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Jeff Keppler again) * Give Mr Keppler the documents. (Reward: Orc Make-up) * Warn Diana about her research. (Result: Talk to Nicholas Masters again) * Ask Nicholas if he would cooperate with the police. (Result: New Clues on Main Street; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Nicholas' Phone) * Analyze Nicholas' Phone. (03:00:00; Result: New-Quasi Suspect: Michael Rose) * Ask Chief Rose about his suspections on Nicholas. (Result: Talk to Nicholas Masters again) * See if Agent Masters accepts the request. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Trivia * Tsunami Entertainment is based of Blizzard Entertainment. ** The CEO of Tsunami Entertainment Aileen Brock is based of Blizzard Entertainment CEO J. Allen Brack. ** The vice president of Tsunami Entertainment Jeff Keppler is based of Blizzard Entertainment vice president Jeff Kaplan. ** The game World of Witchcraft is a parody of World of Warcraft. ** The game Dorado is a parody of Diablo. * The C3 (Computerized Celebration Convention) is based of the E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo). * Buzzer is a parody of Twitter. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sparking Streets Category:Cases in Harwell